


Finally Home

by murdocks_matthew



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Liam, Jealousy, M/M, Thiam Week 2017, as you can see i didn't know what tag to use lol, confused Theo, mentioned theo/stiles, thiamweek2017, thiamweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocks_matthew/pseuds/murdocks_matthew
Summary: Theo is constantly confused until he's not.Liam just wants to be Theo's first choice and then he is.Day two of Thiam week: Fake Relationship





	Finally Home

Theo is no stranger to being confused by Liam. He is often confused by the way Liam acts, by the things he says, or by the looks he gives Theo. This time though he honestly has no idea why Liam is upset so he tells Liam that.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know why I’m upset? You’re dating Stiles! That’s why I’m upset!” Liam shouts throwing his hands up and leaving Theo even more confused.

 

“I said I’m going to fake date Stiles and I don’t know why you would be upset over that. I thought you were friends with him?” 

 

“I’m upset that you chose to fake date Stiles instead of me. I’m your best friend and it would be way more believable if you were dating me. Anyway isn’t Stiles straight and dating Lydia?”

 

“You’re upset that I chose Stiles to be my pretend boyfriend instead of you?” Theo asks slowly a little disbelieving that Liam would be upset over something like this. Of course when Scott had told him about another pack coming to visit and suggested Theo fake date someone while they were here his first thought was of Liam, however he decided that it would be to awkward especially since he had feeling for Liam. Stiles was the best option since they were sorta friends now and had absolutely no romantic feelings toward each other. 

 

“Yes I am and you didn’t answer the question. How is it supposed to be believable that you’re with Stiles if he’s straight and with Lydia? I’m a much better option so why can’t you just date me?” Liam asks crossing his arms and glaring at him. Theo is so confused if he knew it would have been such a big deal he would have just asked Liam and pushed his feeling down or even just decided to ignore Scott’s advice.     

 

“I’m absolutely certain that Stiles is not straight and I don’t know if he’s still with Lydia but who cares it’s not like she’s in town right now. Stiles is a great actor I’m sure he could even fool the pack that I’m dating him so I know he can make some other wolves believe I’m dating him for a few days.” Theo answers hoping that Liam will just drop this already.

 

“How do you know that Stiles isn’t straight?” Liam asks looking confused. Finally Theo isn’t the only one who is confused by this conversation. 

 

“No guy looks at Derek or Jackson the way that boy does and is completely straight.” He says and Liam nods thoughtful before narrowing his eyes at Theo.

 

“You’re not telling me everything.” Liam accuses.

 

“Liam please,” Theo tries and Liam glares at him. Theo sighs knowing he can’t ever really deny Liam something and answers his question. “Okay so Stiles and I might have fooled around a bit.”

 

“What! When? I can’t believe you didn't tell me this!” Liam yells obviously angry.

 

“It was a while ago and it didn’t mean anything.”

 

“When Theo?” 

 

“During the Dread Doctors. It was when he was trying to prove to Scott that I was up to something. We started yelling at each other and he got up in my face and I think I kissed him or maybe he kissed me then one thing led to another. We agreed to never speak of it or to tell anyone which I just did.” Theo says annoyed.

 

“Is that why you’re doing this? Are you going to fake date Stiles because you hope that you will actually end up dating him?” Liam asks looking a little hurt which makes Theo confused  _ again  _ since he has no idea why Liam would be hurt.

 

“No I’m going to pretend to date Stiles because like I’ve already told you, Scott suggested to me I should fake date someone and when I asked Stiles he agreed. Scott suggested I should because the visiting pack’s future alpha has an interest in chimeras since she heard about us and wants to have a half werewolf and half werecoyote baby which in theory I could provide. If the idea of me dating Stiles really bothers you that much maybe I’ll just take my chances of being single.”

 

“Why can’t you just ask me? Are you sure you don’t want Stiles because all the stories I’ve heard of fake dating results in the two people ending up together.” Liam says and Theo pauses for a second wondering if Liam is saying what he thinks he is. 

 

Theo decides to try his luck. “In that case maybe I should have asked you.”

 

“Maybe you should have.” Liam replies unsure.

 

“But if I asked you it wouldn’t be to fake date me I want you to know that.” Theo says stepping a little closer to Liam.

 

Liam places his hand gently on Theo’s face when he’s close enough. “I don’t want you to fake date me I want you to real date me.” He whispers looking into Theo’s eyes trying to see if there’s any doubt and finds none.

 

“I want to date you for real too,” Theo says while placing his hand on Liam’s face and rubbing his thumb over Liam’s lips. “I didn’t think you would want to date me though.”

 

“I do Theo. I’ve wanted to date you for years now. I’ve wanted you since the wild hunt and maybe even before that if I’m going to be honest. I’m pretty sure I love you.” Liam says still looking into Theo’s eyes and Theo is confused by many things Liam does but this is one thing he isn’t.

 

“I know I love you Liam Dunbar. I’ve loved you for years.” Theo says in a rush before putting his other hand on Liam’s face and pulling him closer. He stops for a second looking into Liam’s eyes and allowing him to pull away and when he doesn’t Theo kisses him. It’s not all sparks and heat like Theo had been expecting. It’s soft, sweet, and feels right. It feels like he’s finally come home. Theo smiles into the kiss and laughs a little. “Finally.” He whispers and Liam repeats it back to him.

 

Once Liam pulls away from Theo he looks unsure and Theo feels his heart skip a beat. Maybe Liam regretted it he thinks.

 

“This means you’re not going to date Stiles right?” Liam asks and Theo laughs.

 

“Of course not.” Theo answers before leaning in to kiss Liam again.

 

\----

**Bonus**

 

“Pay up Scott.” Stiles smirks 

 

“I thought Liam would be able to wait until Cassie actually got here. Why can’t betas stay loyal.” Scott grumbles while opening his wallet and pulling out a fifty. 

 

“I told you that boy wouldn’t be able to stand the thought of Theo kissing anyone else but him.” 

 

“How was I supposed to know that?” Scott asks.

 

“Uh maybe because Liam is insanely jealous and protective? You should know your beta better than that Scotty.” Stiles questions raising an eyebrow. He’s been hanging out with Derek too much.

 

“Theo could have waited.” Scott grumbles again.

 

“Maybe but whoever the poor soul was that kissed Liam would have been clawed to death for touching him. Wait that would have probably been me wouldn’t it? I’m so glad we decided to tell them that Cassie wanted half werecoyote babies.” Stiles laughs.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Dude!” Stiles exclaims 

 

“What it’s not like he’d actually kill you he’d just maim you a little. Maybe it would wipe that smug grin off your face. It would also be payback for you never mentioning your affair with Theo. C’mon I thought we told each other everything.”

 

“You’re just mad because I always win our bets and that you didn’t get any action.” Stiles smiles purposefully smug.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not your typical fake relationship fic but that's kinda what I was going for. I hope you enjoyed this especially the bonus part.


End file.
